uncontrollable
by Natasha-heart
Summary: hikaru and kaoru have always felt attracted to eachother...but what happens when that attraction gets out of hand?
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru p.o.v

I can't help but stare at the older red head as he pulls of his thin basketball top beads of sweat trickle down his toned abs to the rim of his shorts, a hand wacks the back of my head.

"What are you staring at?"Tamaki gives me a confused look

"Uh n-nothing" I lie this is wrong I shouldn't be staring at my own brother like this.

"Kaoru, hurry up mums waiting outside and your still in your basketball uniform" dammit hikarus already dressed, I missed the chance to see what he was hiding under those shorts.

I get dressed in a flash and say goodbye to the rest of the host club. My muscles ache as I run towards the black limo waiting outside the school grounds. Hikarus already inside waiting for me he sees me wince as I sit down on the seat across from him.

"You o.k. bro?" his golden brown eyes stare into mine.

"Yeah it's just my shoulders, honestly what was kyoya thinking making us play a basketball game just to get more customers." I wince as the engine starts up.

"I know it was by far his worst idea" hikarus eyes flutter closed as a cheeky smile crosses his face.

I stare at him

His wild orange hair

His long lashes

His pink cheeks still pumped from the game

His expression changes when he notices me staring at him.

"I know" he gives me a sly sultry smile "why don't I give you a massage?"

Hikaru p.o.v

I pat my knees beckoning kaoru to come sit on my lap. He gives me a look of shock but staggers across the small distance separating our seats and sits down.

Hid bony ass digs into my thighs as he sits down the feeling of him on top of me sends shivers down my spine...I feel like a sicko thinking of my own little bro like this.

Either way I dig my long bony fingers into his broad shoulders he lets out a moan as I hit his right shoulder blade.

I feel myself harden against him, shit this is bad he can't know that he's turning me on I stop massaging him.

"Hmmm...whys you stop?" kaoru sounds so innocent; I could never tell him the real reason.

"Um were almost at the house and uh..." I trail off as he gets of my lap and sits back down across from me.

My hands shoot towards my jean pockets as soon as he moves his fine ass, to hide my erection.

The last five minutes of the trip are filled with awkwardness. Damn I wish I could take care of this hard on but I guess I'll have to wait.

The limo pulls into our driveway and I rush out as quickly as I can.

I need to jerk off!

"Hikaru wait you forgot your..." it's too late I'm already halfway up the stairs to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru p.o.v

Dammit hikaru why am I always left picking up after you?

I carry our bags up the cold marble stairs to our shared bedroom; it's funny to think we still share a bed at fifteen.

"hikaru!" my voice echoes back to me...oh well I guess this means I get the first shower...i grab my towel from the edge of the bed and walk towards the bathroom thinking about a certain red head with each step...suddenly I stop...realisation hits me like a tidal wave..IM IN LOVE WITH HIKARU...i can't believe it...I'm in love with my own brother...I can't help but hope he feels the same way.

I sigh as I continue my journey towards the bathroom still thinking of hikaru with each step

Soon I'm at the door I grab the handle with my thin fingers and open the door just a crack.

The first thing I see is my twin brother he's not facing me and he doesn't know I'm here.

Shit...I know I should leave but...suddenly hikaru turns around his eyes are closed I watch as his elegant fingers work their way to his fly...no way, he couldn't be...could he?

His jeans fall to a heap at his ankles revealing his tight blue briefs...That's one thing that sets us apart I only wear boxers ;)

He strips his briefs off...And it clicks, earlier in the limo he had stopped massaging me because I was turning him on!? My eyes flick back to him as his hand wraps around his growing member. He leans against the vanity as pre oozes out his head. I feel my own member harden.

"Kaoru" WHAT!? He moaned my name MY name...oh well I guess this is my chance!

Hikaru p.o.v

"Need some help?"

My hand stops pumping as I open my eyes to see my little brother

"Uh...um...Kaoru I...I...I LOVE YOU!" there's a minute of silence, I can't believe I just said that

"I love you too" kaorus voice is deep and husky as he walks towards me, our yes meet.

"Kaoru may I...May I...Kiss you?" my voice is barely above a whisper

"I want more than just a kiss" kaorus hands grasp my cheeks and his bright pink lips crash against mine.

I can't control myself I swipe my tongue against his bottom lip he accept my gesture and I allow my tongue to explore his mouth.

He pulls back a thin trail of saliva still connecting us suddenly his hands pull my t-shirt I lift up my arms and before long I'm standing there naked.

"No fair" I complain ripping off my brother's shirt "I can't be the only one nude"

He giggles as I say this, then stops "why don't we do this in the bedroom?" I'm shocked when he says this. I always saw kaoru as the innocent one. But if he hadn't said it I probably would have.

We make our way to the bedroom and I push kaoru onto the bed. This is where I take control!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thanks for all the support guys r&r **

Kaoru p.o.v

Hikarus lips crash against mine his soft pink tongue battles my own for dominance, he wins.

His hand travels down to my erect nipples and pinch them making me moan.

"fuck, your hot!" hikarus low sexy voice rings in my ear his kisses trail down my neck until he finds a sweet spot he licks and sucks my pale skin leaving a mark as if to say "I'm his"

His tongue makes its way to my nipple licking and sucking while his finger is still busy with my other one

"h-hikaru" I let out between low moans. Suddenly I flick him onto his back.

"Kaoru...What are you..." he stops dead in his tracks when he feels my long slender fingers wrap around his growing erection. I pump up and down hard and fast.

"Say my name" I demand

"Kaoru...kaoru" hikaru yells in pure ecstasy I can tell he's nearly at his limit. But I stop and trail kisses from hikarus nipple to his orange pubes...to think we even look the same "down there"

Hikaru p.o.v

"Don't stop" I beg but kaoru has other ideas

He takes my dick in his mouth liking my shaft he lowers his head slowly onto my hard member I can't take it anymore, I push his head lower, he gags at the sudden intrusion but I soon feel his tongue lapping and sucking.

"Kaoru...I'm gonna..." too late my hot seed fills my younger twin's mouth he pulls away a bit of white liquid dripping from his lips. He swallows and licks up the remaining semen how does he know how to do all this?

"Lie down" I command

"But hikaru..." he looks at me wide eyed...he must be a virgin

"I won't hurt you" I promise

Kaoru gives me a nod then falls back on the bed; I grab the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Kaoru chuckles

"What's so funny?" I ask smiling at him

"I always thought that was hand cream" he really hasn't done this before! I'm shocked at his naivety

"Um hikaru how many times have you done it...with another guy?" his curiosity surprises me

"Um I don't know three or four times" I shrug

"Who!" he demands...how cute kaorus jealous!

"Uh let's see...Tamaki...kyoya and mori...twice...Tamaki was my first guy" I tease but I'm telling the truth

"Oh"...he seems sad "next to you I'm inexperienced...I've only done it with girls" I'm kind of shocked I thought he was a virgin but he just hadn't done it with a guy before.

"But your different from the others kaoru" I state

"Whys that?" he asks

"Because I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

**haha hey guys sorry it took so long for me to upload the FINAL chapter, hope you enjoy it my sick little puppies ^_^**

**any suggestions or tips are much appreciated, sorry for the bad grammer but i REALLY lazy when it comes to correcting shiz :/**

**R&R, leave suggestions, enjoy the story.**

**-Natasha-heart 3**

Kaoru P.O.V

"I love you too" I feel myself hardening again."But hurry up and fuck me!" I beg, Hikarus expression is priceless but he squirts a reasonable amount of lube onto his fingers and wastes no time in spreading my legs.

"This may hurt but only a bit" he comforts but I don't care as long as he's inside me.

He inserts his fingers into me, I feel tears rush to my eyes but if I cry he might stop.

"You okay?" hikaru asks sympathetically

"Never better" I'm lying of course. Suddenly the pain subsides and is replaced with endless pleasure, "I need you inside me now" I grunt

"Gladly" hikaru withdraws his fingers and ready's himself at my entrance I feel his tip enter me n=but I'm ready for it suddenly he thrusts into me I let out a cry. He keeps going gently at first I give him a nod and he thrusts in and out harder and faster until he hits my prostate

"Fuck...there, right there" I yell, his hand pumps my dick. While I lay there on my back I feel a wave of pleasure come over me.

"I'm going to cum" I gasp he thrusts in once more and I feel myself reach my climax, hot cum squirts on hikarus chest.

"Kaoru" he moans as I feel a hot sticky liquid fill me.

Hikaru p.o.v

I lick the remaining juices off my brother then collapse on top of him, reluctantly withdrawing.

"What now?" I ask

"Are we...a couple?" his voice is scarcely above a whisper.

"Maybe...all I know is that I love you, and always will" I sigh

"Me too." I watch as kaoru falls into a deep sleep I lean in and kiss him on the forehead

"Good night brother" I whisper then close my eyes contently.


End file.
